until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6
Chapter 6 takes place roughly five hours until dawn. In this segment of the game, the player plays as Matt and Emily. Walkthough 2:03 While walking with Emily to the watch tower, Matt has hold of an axe and has the option of either attacking the deer or walking through calmly. If they attack the deer, Matt will slip off the cliff, and the player must react quickly, or he'll fall to his death. The player can determine how he speaks to Emily throughout the level, being either calm and logical, or act very emotional and angry if Ashley let him see Emily cheating on him with Mike. 2:21 Emily (and Matt depending on if he survives the fall), walk up to the watch tower, and are stunned by the security light. They traverse up the tower following series of ladders until they reach the top. Emily switches on the power, and can also find a flare gun which she either keeps for herself, fires it in the air or gives it to Matt if he is with the player. Emily will attempt to contact the park ranger through the radio. Despite failing to be heard the first few attempts, the park ranger reaches Emily and informs her that they cannot send a helicopter until the storm ends at dawn. After this, The Killer attempts to break through the hatch and enter the tower, but fails. He then cuts the support lines to the tower, causing it to fall and collapse. Emily falls off the tower, only to hold onto a ledge for survival. If Matt is still alive, he will attempt to reach Emily and secure her to safety. While doing this, Matt can either reassure her or confront her about her relationship with Mike. Matt has the option to try to save Emily or jump to safety. Saving Emily Matt will attempt to pull her up to safety, but she slips lower. He is given another choices of saving her or jumping to safety. If he tries again, but the tower fully collapses, sending Emily presumably to her death, and Matt lands unconscious in the mines. He attempts to escape while walking with a limp, but the killer hooks him and drags him through the mine. If he has the flare gun given to him by Emily, he can shoot at The Killer, who flees upon seeing the light from the flare gun. If he fails to, or does not have the gun, Matt finds himself impaled through the jaw by the hook, deceased. Jumping to Safety Matt jumps to safety, and the tower comes crashing down to its feet as he lifts off, presumably killing Emily in the process. Character Deaths Matt *If Matt attacks the deer and falls of the cliff, he can slip off and fall to his death. *If the player fails to shoot the flare gun in time or accurately, Matt will be impaled through the jaw by a hook. Clues Beth's Poster Beth's poster can be found in the printer after Emily turns the fuse box back on. Hannah's Poster Hannah's poster can be found in a locker next to the radio. Notes * This portion of the game was originally shown at E3 2015. Category:Game Chapters